The objective for this project is to design a voice recognition computer system for nursing documentation. The specific aim for this Phase II proposal is to develop and test a prototype for a generic "stand alone" bedside voice recognition computer nursing documentation system for coronary care. The system will be designed to: accommodate future enhancements, construct a module to act as a data base for future module development, and provide management interface environment between design engineers and clinical users. Methodology includes: development of the user specifications, institutional specifications, technical specifications, environment assessment and system component testing, and a series of risk management mechanisms for on-going system evaluation. Three beta sites will participate in the project. Aspects of commercial application include: customization to user specifications, non-sequential menu access, built in correction mechanisms and help functions, screen designs and output in easily readable form, and reduction of user training time due to the simplicity of the system.